Robin in Wonderland
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: A cute little Fluff with a hint of T-rated. PLZ R&R!


"If you guys even chuckle I swear you'll regret the day you were born, hatched or made!"

Being a teenage superhero meant you got exposed to a lot of things in your young life. Crime, drugs, sex, death and so on. The list was endless so one was not easily shocked by some things that would baffle a normal teen. Although, seeing your best friend/teammate, Batman's one and only son a.k.a Robin the Boy Wonder, in an 'Alice in Wonderland' costume was something anyone, teen or adult, superhero or not, could agree was messed up.

Wally was no exception.

The small teen made his way to the couch and sat down, arms crossed across his chest and angry pout gracing his face.

Silence.

"You're allowed to ask."

"Oh thank the Lord," said Wally as he speeded towards his friend's side. "So Rob, why are you dressed up like a pedophile's wet dream?"

After the speedster got a punch to the gut, the youngest superhero began to explain to the team how his school was putting on the play Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh I've heard of that but isn't the main lead supposed to be a female?" asked Megan.

"Our main lead got sick with the flu and since I was the only on that knew her lines and fitted into the costume they gave me the role."

"But you're a boy."

"Thank you, Superboy, I hadn't noticed that."

"Um, Superboy, on earth it's not uncommon for males to dress up as females and females as males." said Megan, her face now sporting a healthy blush.

"But why?"

Before Megan got a chance to speak Kid Flash stopped her. "Wow I don't think that's a good idea, sweet cheeks. We're still trying to teach him why it's wrong to enter the bathroom when other people are using it." said the red haired teen as he shot a deadly glare at the young clone.

"What? I needed to go and it wasn't like you were peeing; it looked more like you were jacki-"

"OH, okay, let's go back to Robin's humiliating get up. Aqualad, you haven't said your opinion and Artemis I do really care about you."

"Buzz off, Baywatch."

"Stop it, both of you. Robin, I think you are doing a very noble thing," said Aqualad.

"Thank you."

The rest of the team continued to chat about some upcoming mission, but Wally was too focused on the young teen's outfit. It was a classic Alice costume; a short, blue dress-cover with a white crisp apron. The dress was just a little up above the raven haired boy's knees, and under he was wearing a light blue and white checker pattern stocking; his feet were covered with baby blue colored Converse and to top it all off he was a small light blue hair clip. All in all, the boy was delicious.

Now, having such thoughts was a big no-no. Especially when he was the only son of the Batman, but the young speedster couldn't control it; he wanted to jump the younger boy since they first met.

"Wally, Wally, WALLY!"

The red haired teen was snapped back into reality by the sound of his secret crush saying his name. (Of course he would prefer if the younger teen was screaming his name. But there was no way that would happen.)

"Huh what?"

"Dude, you've been staring into space for the past five minutes! Are you going to help me or not?" asked the Boy Wonder as he made his way towards his room.

"Uhm, with what?" questioned Wally as he walked after the younger boy.

"With undressing me."

Wally froze. "Huh, come again? I think I heard wrong."

"I need help getting out if this thing."

"Funny, you can get out of a hostage situation, but you can't get out of a cheap Halloween costume?" said Wally as they entered the younger boy's room.

"Okay, first of all, this isn't a cheap costume. One of the girls made it and it's the only one they got. Secondly, Batman didn't teach me how to get out of a dress without ruining it."

"Really? I thought that lesson was right after 'how to make sure you don't have panty lines while you're wearing your tights." said Wally as he closed the door to the little bird's room.

"You wish. Besides I usually go commando on missions." Robin replied with a smirk. Wally's face turned red instantly. The boyish freckles on his face were covered by a huge pink tint as the younger teen turned his back on him. "Help me unzip it, please Wally?" Robin sported his best pout, trying to look as innocent as possible

"Yeah sure, whatever."

With clumsy fingers the young speedster started to unzip the younger teen's dress, slowly exposing the soft creamy skin underneath. As Wally started to pulled the zipper down further and further down, the little bird bit his lower lip to not let out a moan.

Of course Robin knew about Wally liking him! His dad was the best detective on the planet and Wally wasn't as smooth as he thought he was. Every time he looked at him it was like Wally was trying to undress him with his eyes. He blushed whenever Robin causally gave him a "bro" hug and not to mention the all the sudden "bathroom trips" Wally went when he saw the younger teen doing his stretches.

"T-there you go d-dude." spoke Wally with a very shaky voice as pulled the zipper all the way down.

"Thanks man." Robin let the light blue costume fall to the floor, leaving him in his tight black boxers' shorts, fully exposed to the older teen.

"Uh-h uh. I've got t-to go... uh… train. Yeah that's right I've got to train," Wally announced, not being able to get his eyes off of the little bird's perky backside.

"Oh cool, I'll join you! I've kinda been falling back on my stretches and no offense but you've been kinda lazy with you push-ups."

"Oh great." said the redhead sarcastically.

Robin made his way towards the older teen and grabbed on to the collar of his shirt and brought they faces close together. "You should probably go to the bathroom because today I'm going to train you until you scream for mercy."

Wally swallowed loudly, his face now redder than his hair. Robin just smirked as he turns towards his closet. "S-sure. L-let's meet in the gym in 10 minutes. Does that sounds goo-" Wally words got stuck in his mouth as Robin shed his last article of clothing, leaving his naked body to be enjoyed by the other boy. "On second thought make that in 30 minutes."

Wally ran off leaving Robin alone in his room, laughing his head off.

ooOoo

Robin was making his way towards the gym, wearing his normal gym clothes with a towel around his neck. At the same time the blond archer was heading the exact same way. "Hey Robin watch out of that second treadmill, it changes the speed on its own!"

"Oh thanks for the heads up Artemis," thanked Robin as he passed her.

"Oh by the way, nice show you pulled off today."

"Why Artemis I have no idea what you mean?" said Robin with a sly tone in his voice.

"Oh please I go to the same school as you and I know that you class isn't doing a play."

"Still have no idea," Robin grinned.

"I'm sure you don't. Don't worry I'll keep the others occupied so you and, Baywatch, can have a little a little private 'training' session."

"Thanks Artemis, I owe you one," said the little bird as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Jeez, I can't believe everyone fell for that stupid 'Alice in Wonderland' excuse. Like they don't know that movie is Wally's favorite. I mean come on, people!"

The female Archer continued walking down the hallway getting very pissed that she was the only one who know about the boy's little "crush."

"If they don't get together in one month, I'm going to be really pissed!"

* * *

><p>an: OK so i'm trying to get my KF/Rob mojo back! Thank yaoi that the new episodes R coming out now! PLz R&R. I also want to thank my beta, MisstressOfRobins, U ROCK !

MisstressOfRobins, Beta: Any mistakes left are my bad, not the author's. Now leave a review! :)


End file.
